DIABLO
by Lord Goldyshots
Summary: Harry Potter is presumed dead after vanishing from the orphanage where the Dursleys dumped him on his 8th birthday.Voldemort is resurrected in what should have been Harry's first year using the Sorceror's Stone. Now after five years when the Ministry of Magic is holding the Triwizard Tournament to showcase its stability to the people, a dead savior is revealed to be alive.
1. Chapter 1

**DIABLO **

_**Authors note**_**_:_ **

_This is my first shot at a fanfic. I got the idea while reading Deprived by the crimson lord hence it will have some similarities. But it will be a lot different in plot content._

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_Harry Potter franchise is owned by JKR. I own bana_nas.

**Prologue**

Julian Debault felt a shiver go down his spine as he stared at the cold hard eyes of the man in front of him. Being the DMLE head, Ministry of magic France for 12 years, he had faced a lot of hardened criminals but none seemed to hold a candle to the blond mercenary in front of him.

"I will assume that you know why I have summoned you into my office?"

Julian tried to his utmost best to continue looking straight at the man in front of him while his every instinct screamed for him to just run away from the man in front of him. He wondered if it was some kind of charm the mercenary had done but then dismissed the idea. He felt himself releasing the breadth he had been holding when he saw the man give a slight nod.

" I was recommended your name by the Italian minister. He told me you were the best man to go to for uh…Complicated matters that the ministry cannot ….indulge in", Julian continued. "You may know the wizarding parliament recently passed the 'Magical Creatures Equality' act proposed by me , giving the Goblins, Veela's etc equal status." Seeing a shrugged nod he continued, "Some old fashioned pureblood families have taken offence to that as expected".

"All most all wizarding countries have blood-purists of their own," came the toneless reply, "I have dealt with them before."

"And no doubt you have seen what violence they are capable of should their bigotry be unleashed."

Another nod.

At this Julian continued, "What was not expected was the way in which they retaliated. Five days ago I received this letter". Julian paused and handed over the letter.

**_Dear Julian,_**

**_You have grown too much. You are trying to change the well established traditions of our world. Rectify the mistake. Or perish. Support the proposal being bought on the 10th to withdraw your stupid act. This will be your only warning_**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Your well wishing_**

**_Advisor_**

Diablo folded the letter and returned it. Julian guessed, correctly, that his guest's continued silence meant for him to continue, "Naturally I posted Aurors at my residence and increased security here at the ministry. Yesterday my daughter was attacked by an auror I had posed at my ministry. He was under the imperius curse. My daughter was hit by a cutting curse. The healers say she'll be fine but she will not be able to walk for about two months. I cannot take official action against these..people without a credible reason. Next time my family could be hurt in a more permanent manner. "

"And that is where I come in," the boy said. This time, Julian did visibly shudder. The voice was like the face, toneless and utterly without emotion.

"Yes. I will be honest with you. I need you to take care of the matter" Julian stated simply.

"You do understand my methods and the meaning of your words. "

Julian winced but answered simple " Yes. I cannot take chances with my family ".

"Very well. You know my fees. Your ministry will not investigate the…consequences of today's meeting, at least not in my direction. You will not like the consequences".

"Of course..The Italian minister told me of your conditions and the repercussions" a look of fear passed Julian's face as he said this "if those conditions are not met."

"Very well…Then I must take your leave. Make the payment at the Gringotts branch here. Ask for my name. The goblins will not question any further."

As Diablo rose, he swept a hand through his unruly blonde hair and Sebastian thought for a moment he saw the faint trace of a zigzagging scar.

"If I may, Just one more thing?". At a slight nod Julian continued "Diablo is not your real name is it? "

For the first time, the man smiled; a cold, cruel smirk that did not reach his eyes. He replied "Of course not…My first Spanish client called me that .The name just stuck." With that Diablo left the office with a confident flourish that Julian himself was sure he could not copy.

…..

The next day Julian reached his office having not slept a wink at night wondering when he'll get the news. He did not have to wait long as Allaine DeBour , his head Auror rushed into his office ten minutes later with a panicked face.

"Sir, Malcome Laurent, Girard Sr., Bonnet, Rousseau were all found dead at their houses last night by their families. All wards are intact and were not triggered. And all had this similar letter aside the corpse."

Julian tried not swallow as he opened the letter.

_**Mr. Advisor**_

_**You are fired.**_

Julian rose from his chair and lifted his coat from the chair. As they left the office he asked, "Any leads Allaine?"

"No Sir. None at all" replied the man.

"Allaine ,you know Spanish right ?" Julian questioned.

"Yes sir , my grandmother lives in Spain. I picked it up while years of visiting her".

"What is the meaning of the word Diablo in Spanish ?".

Allaine was surprised momentarily but answered none the less " Sir it means, Devil Incarnate ".

...

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note :**

**In my story Hogwarts will have 8 years curriculum and Gabrielle is **_**not**_** Fleur's sister. They have nothing in common except veela heritage.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah I dont own HP. It is apparent owned by JKR. **

**Chapter 1**

The unthinkable had happened. He had just pronounced Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion. The third Champion. There should not have been a fourth paper shooting out of the Goblet of fire, floating down majestically onto his hands as if pronouncing the herald of the devil itself. He did not know at that moment how correct he was.

Dumbledore's reaction was quick, even in his shocked state. The aged headmaster's hand shot out and grasped the piece of parchment that had suddenly materialized. The Great Hall had grown silent in the meantime. Every eye seemed to stare at the Goblet of Fire.

He unfolded the parchment with trembling hands. But not in fear. In overtaking curiosity.

As he read the name, his shoulders sank and he suddenly looked dead pale. Hands still trembling he blinked his eyes a couple of times. To see if his eyes had made a mistake. They had not. The letters that was inscribed in flowing, idyllic text was unmistakable. It seemed to taunt him with the impossibility of it all. A part of him marveled that just this single piece of paper would turn so many people's lives upside down. The rest of him just felt old.

This should not have been possible. The boy was dead. He had cast all location charms on him. All tracing charms he knew. For god's sake, Fawkes had not been able to find him.

But his name had just come out of the Goblet. The Goblet in all its wisdom was charmed to choose only living beings. That meant…that meant he was alive somewhere. The prophecy still held. They still had a chance.

It was then he realized everyone in the hall was looking at him expectantly. Minerva was walking up to him. Minister Bones as she sat on her chair was calculating his reaction.

"Headmaster?", McGonagall almost reached him, a look of concern on her face, "Who is it?"

Albus Dumbledore took a deep, steadying breath then pronounced in a whisper that still swept across the hall.

"Harry Potter."

The silence that followed was thunderous. It lasted, if only for a moment.

Then chaos erupted.

…

As Diablo walked across to the bartender he realized the commotion was a little too much than the usual. There were too many people there. Most of them were holding today's Tribune in their hands.

It was unusual. He did not like unusual. Unusual meant you could not be prepared. He did not like to be unprepared.

"What's the hustle all about Tomas ?". Tomas glanced upwards at him and replied "Ya big news. Ya know the Triwizard Tournament the English blokes holding back there ? Yeah the boy who lived's name was chosen by a magical pot there. Supposedly the guys should still be alive if he was chosen ".

Fuck. Fuckity Fuckity Fuck. A dull cracking sound broke the commotion in the bar as suddenly every eyes were towards Diablo and the broken glass on the floor. Silence echoed.

Diablo walked with growing trepidation in his heart, his walk still not faltering but eyes narrowed with malice. He walked to the nearest man and asked with an ominously quite voice, "May I see the paper?"

The guy practically bowed and and gave Diablo the newspaper, suddenly sweating buckets as he looked into the eyes in front him.

As Diablo looked in the paper, for the first time he shook a little, imperceptible to all but the trained.

There, on the front page of the _Tribune_, was Harry's Potter's picture as a child in grainy black and white. But that was not what caught his eye. Instead, he focused on the words above the picture. Inscribed in big bold italics and covering nearly half the page were but two sentences, constructed together to make a single title.

_WIZARDING BRITAIN'S SAVIOR HARRY POTTER ALIVE_

_WILL CONTEST THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

Fuck. Fuckity Fuckity Fuck.

…

Gabrielle was reading currently watching a muggle show called " Les Miserables". The thirteen year old girl yet who looked a couple of years older, was fuming. He had said he would be here by now. Now they were a half hour late for their dinner date. She had dressed purposely for this occasion and the dumbass was late. Well, _her _dumbass. She would have to punish him. Yes that would do . Now what should she have him do for her?. Yes she would ask…no order him, now that she had earned the right, to stop taking jobs for a month. Yeah that would do. They could go to Australia. Apparently the beaches there were good. He would put cream on her back and …

She was awakened from her trance as she felt someone enter the use. Rising to her 5'7 frame she stood imposingly ready to berate him as he came in. As the blond man entered the room, she immediately refrained from saying anything as she stared at him. Someting was wrong. Something was fuckity fuck wrong. She watched the blond man shrink a little as the glamour's started to fade. The face changed, the cheekbones lowered, the scar turned deep, the hair turned black from gold, and suddenly Gabrielle was staring into the eyes a 16 year old with an infamous lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"I have been found out".

….

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2  
**

**Disclaimer : HP owned by JKR. Not me. How I wish it was me..**

Gabrielle was not surprised to see Harry in her favorite spot. Well it was also his favorite spot. The highest balcony in their manor was used to house their owls as well as provided the nicest view of the immense grounds. The quarter-Veela often came to this spot for the solitude it provided, to enjoy a few minutes of peace before returning to her quarters. But now Harry was here, looking at the grounds with a damnable frown.

"Is their no way out of it?", she said, more to start the conversation than anything else.

"I don't think so," Harry scowled, "Every damn book say's its binding on my magic and perhaps my life"

"What will we do now", Gabrielle asked knowing full well what he was going to reply with.

"There's no we, I'll be going. Just me" was the reply.

Gabrielle moved to join the boy near the tower's railing.

"I did not expect you to give in so quickly, Harry. Now let me tell you and get in your thick head with just this one. I am coming with you. There is no valid excuse for me to be not with you. Don't try to leave me here just to worry about you there".

"Britain is not a safe place, not right now," the boy admitted with a softened expression, "You'll be safer here."

Fleur raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Haha. Stop with that pathetic excuse. Being with you is the safest I can be. Anything else you got in that big bag of flimsical excuses? "

"They'll use you to get a hold over me. You will be my weakness to them".

Gabrielle frowned. And then turned back to watching the setting sun.

"Do you think they could blackmail you regarding me ?"

"They will certainly try" the boy said without emotion for the first time in their conversation.

Gabrielle scoffed. "I pity those who will try ".

The boy nodded with an amused grin

"Me too".

Gabrielle took his hand and tugged him towards their bedroom. "Then, we have a lot to accomplish this night Harry", she spoke with a lust filled glazy voice that made harry unconsciously shiver with foreboding of extreme pleasure.

He replied in an equally urgently tone, "Yes we do, Yes we do ".

The door had not even closed properly that Rauri, the house elf heard the sound of tearing clothes and popping buttons. Knowning what was going to come, he cast a silencing charm, _twice_, over the room, and with a small smile grazing his lips, vanished with a small pop.

…

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the great hall , as he announced to the students, " The moment you all have been waiting for has finally arrived. We will be commencing the Triwizard Tournament in a short while with the ceremony of the '_Weighing of the Wands'_. Please may I ask the three champions to accompany me to the room where Britain's finest wand maker and the reporters are waiting for us. The rest of you may proceed with your classes."

"What about the fourth Champion "? Harry Potter? Where is he", some student from the Ravenclaw table shouted the question which was on everyone's mind in the hall, and frankly every wizard in Britain.

Dumbledore's shoulders lagged and he looked tired. Well, he felt it too. The week had been a tumultuous one. Harry Potter had been revealed to be alive by the Goblet. If he was alive he should've been here by now. The reporters had been hounding him all around the castle to get news on him. Even the Wizengamot had been convened to see what was to be done now that they had a fighting chance against the Dark Lord. Or atleast to them a poster boy to satisfy the wizarding population. Dumbledore knew there could also be another plausible scenario. The boy was alive somewhere in the muggle world and did not know about his heritage. He could very well not participate, lose his magic, and not even know.

This was the scenario that Albus was not prepared to face. Not now. Not now that an eight year old weight of guilt had been released _a bit_ from his shoulders. After Harry's disappearance ,Abus had been hit with a profound grief and guilt over his hand in the boys difficult life. Along with the boy he had lost a chance to defeat Voldemort. While the Wizarding Britain had looked to him to defeat the darkest wizard in generations, Dumbledore knew he was not upto the task. He was old and very well acknowledged to himself that he was no match for Tom Riddle. But now with the Goblets revelation, an old spark had ignited in him that had continually waned when the prophesied savior did not come forth. His mind had already chosen the logical reason for this being that Harry was in muggle world or, God forbid dead, but his heart had remained adamant until now. If the boy did not come to the _Weighing of the wands_, which was the actual beginning of the tournament, he would lose his magic.

Albus sighed and replied, "That is none of your concern . Now the champions if…"

Albus saw the the great door of the hall being slowly and stopped. His heart raced and his body slumped in visible relief. Yes..the boy was here. Yes yes yes…

As the person entered the now silenced hall , every eyes on the intruder, slowly the figure lowered the hood.

Albus released the breadth he was holding and his eyes narrowed. Okay that was not Harry Potter. Or even a boy.

Every eyes were staring at a beautiful girl moon coloured hair , proudly standing, with a wild grin on her face.

"Hello...uhm..uh hi ?".

….

Albus strode purposely towards the girl followed by Minerva and Severus as chattering spread across the hall with students standing up , straining their necks to view the gorgeous girl.

He paused in his steps as he saw another figure entering through the door and instantly the noise died down again. Albus's heartbeat quickened again, pacing with a frantic speed. The figure reached the side of the girl and slowly lowered his hood, revealing his face.

Albus eyes instantly went to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead partially hidden by untamed messy black hair. Hair he had seen only run in a particular family.

The boy opened his mouth and in a clear, confident tone spoke ,

"I think I have a competition to participate in around somewhere here .."

…

**Please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: I will be explain more about Gabrielle and the bond later on. Everything will be made clear in the later chapters. Certain scenes in this story have drawn heavy inspiration from deprived. I used the 'confundus using

boy who lived' scenario to explain why only he was bound to the goblet. From the next chapter onwards, the similarities between this fic and deprived will end.

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Hp franchise. But I do own this story. **

**Chapter 3**

**HP POV**

I continue to stare at the headmaster in front of me. I am aware of the mutterings occurring all around me. I try not to look bothered. It is easy. I have years of practice.

I give a glance at the people around the headmaster. The Scottish woman is holding her hand against her chest saying something to herself continuously.

The greased haired man with the hooked nose, the potions master I believe, is incensed at me .

sorry ,_extremely_ incensed. I could care less.

It's the magical eyed limp man that confuses me. His eyes are not looking at me with curiosity as I expected. He looks... _elated_ though is hides it very well under his mask of cold indifference. He's good.

I return my glance to hear the headmaster as he finally comes out of his stupor and speaks, "Mr. Potter, lets convene at my office please ".

I give a shrugged nod and follow him and the others out of the hall. Gabrielle is walking besides me taking in the beauty of the hall. I admit, the castle impresses me. I can feel the ancient magic residue around the castle. It's the most I have seen at one place. It almost feels…sentient.

We reach a gargoyle and the headmaster utters something. The statue moves aside in a graceful fashion. I follow them inside the spiraling stairways.

I feel Gabrielle touch my hand gently."Be respectful", she requests me looking into my eyes.

She knows me very well . I sigh. Only for her. "I'll try".

The room is a little…different. Shelves filled with books. Quite ancient by the looks of it. I have probably read them. A small phoenix lies in a small basin covered in soot and ash. It must have had a burning day recently it seems.

They are all staring at me like I am some exhibition, some sort of weird, unusual thing up for display.

"Simply marvelous!" everyone turned to stare at the portly figure of Ludo Bagman, "Simply magnificent!" the former quidditch player exclaims, "To think, that the Goblet of Fire was right. Harry Potter, boy who lived alive. A contestant in this tournament happening after centuries! The very idea is astounding!" the man beams a bright happy smile, completely out of place among the room full of serious stares, "Oh the _Prophet_ will just eat this up! It reminds me of the time I played with the Wasps in my beginning season!"

I wonder for a moment if the man was stupid.

"Ludo. I believe now is not the time for your reminiscences," a pale looking man with a thin mustache said sternly. He looked like a born politician, a hard-faced one who would refuse to budge on any issue. Someone I would have loved to deal with, "We have a very serious matter on our hands."

"Now, now Barty," Bagman spoke airily, "Brighten up a little eh? Today should be a day of celebration! The wayward son has finally come back to us! The press will have a riot!" the man turned to Bayard, not at all fazed by the glare he was being given, "Harry? Do you play quidditch? It's the stuff of legends I say! Why, it reminds me of the time I met this Swedish fellow while playing at the World's Cup! It was-"

"Ludo," Dumbledore said mildly, "Perhaps it would be best for you to remain silent at the moment."

I wondered correct. The man was stupid.

The man choked down the words he was about to utter. I marvel at the sway the seemingly weak and frail headmaster of Hogwarts still held over Britain's magical population. He was a well-known wizard in France, Germany, and maybe even the rest of the world, but here, in his homeland, it seemed that whatever Albus Dumbledore said was taken to be gospel. It was yet to be seen if that was good or bad.

"Y-Yes," Bagman stammered, "Of course Albus."

The aged wizard turns to me and asks in a grandfatherly tone.

"Where have you been all this time, Harry? And who is your companion ?"

I gaze back evenly.

"Around, Headmaster," I incline my head ," The world is after all very big place", I incline my head towards her and continue, "She is Gabrielle".

I can see from his face that he expected more. His eyes betray that he does not know how to move forward.

I save him from his dilemma.

"Did you put my name into the cup, Dumbledore?"

Everyone gasps. My audacity shocks them. A sixteen years old, a teen, and he had the gall to speak so crudely, so bluntly to a renowned and powerful wizard as Albus Dumbledore. Judging from the expressions of those around me, they are not used to him being spoken like this.

"Harry, please be respectful ". I turn to look at Gabrielle's face.

"How dare you!" the man with the hooked nose and greasy black hair was the first to break the silence. Snape. "The Headmaster has no need to answer anything you ask!"

"Severus," Dumbledore said in the same tone he had used with me.

"Headmaster! Just because he is a Potter spawn doesn't mean you have to bend backwards to accommodate-"

"Severus. _Please_."

I am surprised. The man listened to the headmaster. I know it's not because he is afraid of him like many others. It's also not exactly respect either. I wonder why. Snape growled out something inaudible, but remained silent.

Dumbledore turns back to me, his eyes sincere.

"I did not put your name into the cup, Harry."

Both wizards, young and old, locked gazes for a moment.

I can see he is sincere but he…is also _glad_ that my name came out. That is understandable.

"I believe you," I say after a while, and break the connection.

"Thank you, Harry," the aged headmaster nods gravelly.

"Well?" a new voice broke in, "Aren't you going to ask him how _he_ got into the tournament?" Karkaroff's face looked like a wolf that had just found a lost lamb, "The boy must have wormed in somehow."

"He's a Potter," Snape spat, "No doubt he just wanted the fame and glory."

I laugh a little. They are all surprised and look at me curiously, with Snape looking daggers at me.

"I have'nt used my name for 8 years. I am forced to participate in this tournament and this ...idiot thinks I want fame and glory." I look at Snape's murderous face and continue, "The word is _stupid_ ". Without looking at his face at the reply, I look at the headmaster and ask,

"I need to see the parchment with my name, that has binded me to this tournament".

They are all surprised at my request. The man with the wooden leg speaks this time, "Listen here boy, your name did come out of the goblet. We have no need to lie to you."

He is wrong. They do have a reason. But I continue staring at the headmaster who looks at me while contemplating my request."Very well, Mr. Potter", he replies after a moment and retrieves it from his desk and hands it to me."As you can see, it does have your name ", he continues looking at me with his twinkling eyes.

I am amused."I don't doubt that the name, Harry Potter, came out of the Goblet, Headmaster.I am looking if there is any way for me to get out of this competition."

"The Goblet of Fire is backed by ancient magic," Moody growled, "Once it produces your name, you have to compete." He looks smug as he speaks. He only looks pitiful to me.

"Ah…but there are ways to hoodwink the Goblet after all", I continue speaking while waving my wand at the parchment, "Since it wasn't me that put the name in the Goblet, this parchment does not have my magical residue on it. Then as it stands I can still find a way to not compete ".

"If you may explain, ", the headmaster is now curious while the others stand flabbergasted.

"If it is only my name in the parchment and not my magical residue, the contract should become binding only in the case I actually participate in the weighing of the wands."

I see blank looks on most of the faces except Dumbledore's. Ah, he understands. I see his lips twitch in a small smile. I continue explaining for the others standing there including Gabrielle who is looking at me questionably.

"What I mean is that, I could always name a cat or a poodle, _Harry Potter_ and have him participate". I enjoy seeing the looks of disbelief on the faces of those gathered around me. I had always maintained that most wizards while having the magical ability, don't have much of a common sense.

"But...But". Moody speaks in a strangled tone which surprises me,"only a human can participate..."

I cut him off in the middle of his rant , "That is not actually correct, Mr. Bagman can tell you that in the Triwizard Tournament held in 1234 AD, wizards were allowed to make use of familiars in the tournament. The contract was binding on both the wizard _and_ _the familiar_ then."

At everyone's look, Ludo gives a slight nod.

"But I cannot do that in this case unfortunately", I break the silence.

"And would that be ", Dumbledore finally speaks.

The parchment flows from my hand and starts floating in the air where everyone present can see it.

"The explanation we all seek lies within the magic in the cup," I flex my hand before continuing, "There is a theory on how the Goblet of Fire works. A theory that I might say had the Unspeakables in arms when it was first suggested. Most wizards and witches do not know about it, for the various Departments of Mysteries in every nation guard their secrets with the utmost jealousy", I flick my wand lazily, and puffs of smoke appeared above the headmasters desk. Slowly, they formed letters, grey and dull, and everyone had to squint to see them clearly. The letters became words, and soon those left in the room could make out 'Durmstrang', 'Beauxbatons', and 'Hogwarts' floating in front of the old wizard, "For the Goblet of Fire to work, it must be able to choose. And for it to choose correctly, it must be enchanted with some of the most powerful truth charms known to wizarding kind. Otherwise, it would be easily fooled."

I flick my wand again, and the name 'Viktor Krum' slowly materialized below the 'Durmstrang' cloud.

"The goblet looks for one thing amongst potential champions, and that is ability. Or in other words, magical strength. The champions that were selected today are the most powerful wizards and witches in their respective years. They have to be, in order to complete the tasks."

Another flick and the name 'Fleur Delacour' floated slowly into position beneath the 'Beauxbatons' cloud.

"Beyond that, there are no other qualifications on becoming champion. But whereas there is only one condition on being selected, there are far more conditions on being barred. A student, for example, cannot write down the name of another student and enter him or her into the tournament. The goblet will immediately detect that the name entered is not in the student's own handwriting, and disqualify that name from the selection process."

I wave my wand again, and 'Cedric Diggory' began to materialize under the 'Hogwarts' smoke.

"Nor can a student enter his or her name under another school. The magic in the goblet will detect the lie, and likewise, will prevent that student from being considered. You will never see a Beauxbatons student being selected as Hogwart's champion, or a Hogwarts student participating under Durmstrang's banner. For our suspect to have fooled the goblet, he or she would have needed to be especially crafty."

I gesture with my wand, and everyone watched in disbelief as another cloud of smoke appeared and slowly began to form the words 'The Boy-Who-Lived'.

"The Goblet of Fire is impervious to lies. But it is vulnerable to lies wrapped in the truth. I believe that our suspect used a Confundus Charm to make the goblet believe that there was a fourth school participating in this tournament, and entered my name under it". I take a deep breath before continuing, "I believe the suspect was very meticulous in planning this out, to the point that he or she used the Confundus Charm a second time to force the goblet into accepting only one student."

I point my wand to the fourth cloud, and slowly, a smoky '_Harry Potter'_ started to drift under 'The Boy-Who-Lived'.

" The second Confundus Charm made the goblet's selection of the fourth school very specific. When the time came, the cup would select the Boy-Who-Lived, and only him. It would not consider anything else. Not even the handwriting on the paper."

Adam's name hung there for a brief second, before vanishing, and in its place, 'Harry Potter' hovered, drifting slowly in the air.

"Even if I try to confuse the goblet in making the contract binding on some animal, it will not work as it will not fit the qualifications of being the Boy-Who-Lived."

I can see looks of disbelief and admiration on their faces as they see a 16 year old lecturing them.

The Scottish woman finally spoke the question on everyone's mind, "So you will have to participate ?"

I sigh before saying, "Unfortunately yes ". From the corner of my eye I see a look of relief pass Moody's face as I say this and I inwardly frown.

I give a look to Gabrielle who is standing next to Moody. She immediately understands.

"Very well Headmaster. I am quite tired from the journey and I wish to rest now."

I expected Dumbledore to interrupt me but it was Minister Bones who did, " we have a lot to talk about right now. The ministry needs your..." She stops as I raise my hand.

I try to say it respectfully but my impatience is conveyed in my tone easily. "Later Please".

Thankfully the headmaster understands this and says, "Very well Mr. Potter, you and your companion can stay in the Gryffindor dorm...".He stops when I interrupt him, "We will be staying in the marriage quarters".

As I expected, all eyebrows become instantly raised at my statement, almost comically if I may say.

"Are you...you two are married?", Minerva McGonagall asks me in a disbelieving tone.

It is Gabrielle who takes part in the conversation for the first time, "I am his bond mate".

As I expected it is only the Headmaster and the Beauxbatons headmistress who understand the meaning of Gabrielle's statement. Afterall the French school did have the largest vela students studying there.

Dumbledore clarifies for everyone's sake, "It means that Miss Gabrielle here has veela ancestry and chosen Mr. Potter here as her mate. You can say that in the eyes of magic…they are… kind of married ".

Breaking any more questioning that was going to arise I move and take Gabrielle's hand, moving towards the door , I say, "I know my way towards the married chambers so we'll be leaving while you discuss stuff . And Headmaster, my house elf will be joining me shortly to take care of my needs".

We leave without hearing his reply.

…

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
